First of the Ones
by Sarah A. David
Summary: A Slayer is called. Short summary I know. But if you look at the title you might get an idea what this is about.


First of the Ones

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and associated characters are copyright by Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: When the Old Ones roamed the earth

SPOILERS: "Welcome to the Hellmouth", Prophecy girl", "I will remember you", "Primeval" and "Restless"

DISTRIBUTION: Land of denial. FFnet. My site. You want it, too - ask me first.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: I would love to have feedback! 

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

"The power of the Slayer and all who wield it.

Last to Ancient First." 

"We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel. 

The hand, daughter of Sineya, first of the Ones."

-- Willow in "Primeval" --

Part 1

The hunt was over for tonight and most of the men were already asleep. Very few of the hunters were still sitting around the fire. Among them was their leader. He couldn't sleep because his troubled mind was keeping him awake. 

Life was hard for his group - as it has always been - but now it was especially so. It was getting harder and harder to find animals they could hunt down. Most of them had been either killed or chased away by those other giant animals - no not animals - monsters. Yes, monsters that's what they are. Big as mountains and horrible to look at. And they did not only kill the animals that his group needed to live. No, they were also killing humans. Once he was the proud leader of a great group. Now only few of them were still alive and they were barely able to survive. He had lost his mate to these monsters. And now he feared that he would lose his only daughter to them as well because he could not stay with her and protect her. He had to lead the group of hunters to provide for the whole group.

He figured that it was finally time to lay down. Having heavy thoughts would not provide him with strength. He needed sleep. He stood and began to prepare his place for the night. Suddenly he heard screams and growling and the sounds came nearer and nearer....

Part 2

The girl lay in the back of the cave along with all the other children. But her sleep seemed to be a troubled one since she was tossing and turning. Suddenly she awoke. The girl was breathing hard and tears were falling down her cheeks.

The girl stood and turned for the cave exit. She was afraid to lie down again. She had began to fear sleep because then the dreams would come or rather the nightmares. First she had dreamed of the mother, had seen how the monster had taken her life and destroyed her body. But that had only been the first dream. Now every night there was another dream. Always showing her the brutal ways of these monsters. But with time the dreams changed. At first the monsters left their victims behind. Now they were waiting for them - waiting for them to rise. In her dreams she had seen that humans like herself and been killed. And later they would rise and begin to kill. But not only did they follow the ways of their murderers they also began to look like them. When they came nearer to their prey the girl could see their faces changing until they looked like a small version of the monsters.

It was no wonder that she began to fear the night. Maybe it should make her feel better that after their last hunt the hunters had told them that there seemed to be lesser of the monsters. But still every night she waited as long as she could before she let her self fall asleep. She knew the dreams would not let her rest for long and soon she would awake - most of the times screaming...

Part 3

The woman had her eyes closed, concentrating on pictures only she could see. She was standing in a bright and white chamber. The woman was alone, silence her only companion. Not even her breathing could be heard. She did not make a single move as the time passed on.

Suddenly the woman opened her eyes while at the same moment a man appeared at her side.

Woman: Is it time already?

Man: The Auguries say yes. The Old Ones are leaving this plane and their new half-breeds behind.

Woman: I know. 

Man: So are you prepared?

Woman: Yes. I've send the dreams to them. 

Man: How many have you observed?

Woman: There are only three. And all of them still so young.

Man: They are always young. Did could think this world would be different?

Woman: No, I didn't. But it always makes me sad.

Man: You shouldn't feel so much for them.

Woman: So, the Auguries have made their choice?

Man: Yes. It's the last one you kept an eye on.

Woman: Good. I would have chosen her, too.

Man: The choice is not yours to make.

Woman: I know. When do we tell her?

Man: Now. The Auguries don't want to wait. Will she understand? These humans seem so primitive?

Woman: We will make her understand. 

Man: I don't think words will help. They haven't even developed a lreal anguage yet.

Woman: So I will send her visions. Let's get a hold of her.

Part 4

The girl was alone in the cave. The other members were outside preparing everything for the arrival of their hunters. The return was expected for the evening. 

The girl was arguing with herself if she should take a nap or not. Sleep withdrawal was taking a toll on her. She know she needed sleep but the nightmares...

Sighing she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt some kind of pull. Opening her eyes again she found herself in a bright and white cave. A cave like no other she had ever seen before. There were two people in front of her - a woman and a man. Both had rather strange looks. Their skin was white and blue where hers was dark and their cloths did not seem to be made of fur. And they were making strange sounds. The girl was afraid and so she backed to a wall and looked and the floor.

Woman: Welcome, Chosen One.

Man: The Auguries have sent for you. You have been chosen to be the protector of your people.

Woman: You will stand against the forces of darkness.

Man: I don't think she understands us. I told you - these humans are primitive.

Woman: Then I will send her the visions.

Suddenly the girls mind was filled with pictures. She saw herself with a wooden stake in her hand fighting against the human monsters she had seen in her dreams. The pictures came fast and changed often. The last one she saw was one of her father. He had one of these stakes buried in his heart and he send her an reproachful look before he turned to dust. Then the visions stopped.

Woman: I know it will not be easy for you.

Man: But this is your destiny.

Woman: You are the Chosen One, Sineya.

Now the girl was more afraid than ever. All these things they had shown her. They wanted her to fight these beasts? How? She was not strong enough! At the last sound the woman made she looked at her. She knew that sound! It was her name. The name her mother had given her: S' ne' A - the strong one.

Man: From now on you have to fulfil your duty.

The last thing she saw was the man lifting his hand before she found herself back in the cave a wooden stake in her hand. Sineya could hear screams from outside. Fast she left the cave. The hunter were back. Most of there faces looked like those in the dreams and they were killing the own families.

The girl was deeply afraid and wanted to run away. She turned around and - was looking in the eyes of her father...

Part 5

Woman: Do you think she will make it?

Man: From the moment she was sent back the possessed the strength she needs.

Woman: That's not want I mean.

Man: I don't know. But it's not important. There will always be another one.

Woman. I know. One Slayer dies and the next is chosen.

The End.


End file.
